Our Fast Romance
by tessasmommy2012
Summary: Ana gets pregnant from another guy. While out for lunch she runs into her brother and his boss. All of a sudden the fall for each other. will the romance that they fall into be able to last or will it fall apart? only time will tell. this story is a HEA
1. Chapter 1

Our Fast Romance

Chapter 1

As I sit here in this meeting with my department heads, I think about how I would like to find the right girl to spend the rest of my life with. The meeting comes to a close and I am ready to get out of here for a while. As I walk out, Jason Taylor, my CPO, is waiting. When we get outside the building, we walk across the street to my favorite Coffee Shop.

When we get there, I see a beautiful, brown haired woman at the counter. She has two to go cups in her hands. As she is leaving, she turns to us and says to Taylor, "Hey, Bubba."

He looks at my brown haired beauty and smiles. "Hey, Sissy. What are you doing here? I hope you are not drinking coffee. You know what the doctor says."

Rolling her eyes at him, she says, "And why not? Dr. Greene says I can have one cup, and the other is for my boss as I am on my way back to work. Are we still on for tonight's game? It's Seahawks vs. 49ers. You know the Seahawks will win." She looks over at me and then back at Taylor. He then smiles at her and says, "They sure are. Annie, this is my boss, Christian Grey. Boss, this is my little sister, Ana. Her dad is married to my mom."

She looks at me and says, "It is nice to meet you. If you have not notice, he is very protective of me since we found out that I am pregnant. If it is not too much, would you like to come to the game with us? We have an extra ticket and don't want it to go to waste."

I look at her with a sad look in my eyes. "So you're married?" I hope not. I would really like to give it a try with her.

"No. The father of my baby broke up with me when I found out I was pregnant. He said he does not want to be tied down with a child. So, he went and signed all his rights over to me. When Jason here found out, he went crazy. He told Leo to leave me and the baby alone. He then helped me get a protection order and a job at Seattle Grace. He also helped me get an apartment close to him just in case something happens."

Wow! She must know my mom then, as she works at Seattle Grace. I then asked, "Who did your protection, order and do you know Grace Grey? She also works at Seattle Grace."

"Yes, I know Grace. She is my boss and we are going to be in practice together when the new office is done. The person who did my protection order was Carrick Grey. Jason said he is the best."

"Yes he is. He is my dad and Grace is my mom. Does she ever talk about her kids while at work?"

She smiles and says, "Yes she does. She really talks about you the most. She keeps saying, 'I am going to hook you up with Christian. You will love him. He is a very protective person'."

With that, I smile. When she looks at Jason, he nods to her. "I would love to come to the game with you guys. I have a VIP box, if you want to use that. If it goes well tonight, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Smiling, she looks at me and says, "Sure, thank you, and I would love to go out with you. I really need to get going. I will see you, Bubba, love you."

"Bye, Sissy. I will pick you up after you get off from the hospital. Is it ok I give him your number?"

She nods her head, "yes". "Bye, Christian. I will see you this afternoon." With that she, leaves.

I call my mom and she answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Christian. What can I do for you, son?"

"Do you know an Ana Steele?" I can feel her smiling.

"Why, yes, I do. She works with me. Have you seen her? She just text me and told me she ran into her brother and said she is on her way."

"Yes, mom, I seen her. I was there when they talked. Jason introduced us and I am going to the game with them tonight, and if it goes well, I am going on a date with her."

"Wow, baby boy, I am so happy for you. Hang on. She just walked in." I can hear them talking. "Okay. Sorry. She brought me some coffee. She told me to tell you, you need to text her. I'm going to give her your number. Is that ok?"

"Yes, that is okay. I'm getting hers from Jason. Tell her I will text her and that I will see her later."

"Ok, baby boy, I will. I need to get off of here and get back to work. I will talk to you later."

"Ok, bye, mom. I will talk to you later."

We walked back to GEH to finish the day. As the day comes to an end, Jason comes in with a package and puts it on my desk. I look at him and he is in Jeans and a Seahawks Jersey. I then ask, "Who sent this?" "Ana did. We always dress up with jerseys for the game. I had Gail send you some jeans and your shoes over, too."

I went into my private bathroom and got changed. As I was coming out of the bathroom, Jason looked like he was about to kill someone. "What's wrong, Taylor?"

"Ana's ex is at the hospital. I need to go and get her. Are you okay to come with me?"

I looked at him and said, "Let's go."

We got to the hospital just in time. Jason jumps out of the car and I see that Ana is crying. When I see that i bolt out of the car and run to her. By the time I get to her she is in my mom's arms and she is looking at Mia. Mom sees me and tells Ana to go to me and she does. I then said to Mia, "Who is this with you, Mia?"

"Christian, this is Leo. Leo this is my brother, Christian and his CPO, Jason Taylor. Christian this is Leo, my boyfriend."

Taylor's stance changes as he says, "Hey, Leo. I thought you can't be within 100 feet of Ana, because of the order. I have already call the cops and her lawyer."

Mia looks at me and says, "How does Taylor already know him?"

I say, "Mia, meet Ana Steele. Taylor is her stepbrother. Leo is her ex-boyfriend."

Before she could say anything, dad and the cops show up. I look at dad and said, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Christian. What are you doing here? Do you know, Ana?"

"I met her today. My CPO is her brother. I am going to the game tonight with them and, then, if it goes well, I am going to take her out on a date, just the two of us."

When everything gets settled, we get in the car and go to the game. When we get to CenturyLink Field we got parked. Taylor gets out and opens the door for Ana and me. When we get to the VIP box, Ana announces that she is hungry. We get our food ordered and were soon eating. As the game starts, Ana and Jason have a picture take together so they can send it to their parents. She looks over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek, and with that, Jason smiles. She then asks if she can take a picture of the two of us to send to Grace. Naturally, I say yes. As she leans over to me, I feel sparks. When she gets the picture, I ask her to send it to me so I can have a copy of it. Seattle won like Ana said. When we got back to the car, she told me, "Thank you for a good night." Before we got to her apartment, I said, "I know we just met but I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?"

She looks at me, then looks at Taylor. I could see the smile on his face as I had asked him earlier if I could ask her. She looks back at me with a smile and said, "Yes, but don't hurt me. I can't deal with being hurt again."

I lean over and kiss her and then say, "I will never hurt you baby. I will keep you safe."

We get to her apartment building and Taylor gets out to say goodbye to her. I then get out and tell her goodbye and that we will be here in the morning to pick her up to take her to work as, I want to tell my mom. I give her a kiss and then she leaves. As we are on our way back to Escala, I think to myself how lucky I am have Ana in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke this morning excited. I get to see my baby girl today. I took a quick shower and got dressed in my gray suit with a blue and white tie and a white shirt. Entering the kitchen, I saw Mrs. Jones making breakfast. After eating, I call Taylor and tell him I'm ready. When we get to the SUV, he sees how excited I am to see Ana. When we pull up to her apartment, she is waiting outside for us, wearing a pair of Seattle Seahawks scrub pants with a matching scrub top. She looks so cute with her small baby bump. Jumping out of the car, I run to her and give her the biggest hug. I look over at Taylor and he is laughing. Ana then says, "Jason, don't make me tell dad. You know what he says about laughing at me."

"Sorry, Annie Bug. It is just so good to see you smiling again after what the dickhead did to you."

When she got in the car she said, "Hey, missed you. I was so excited to see you this morning. When Jason text me and told me that you guys were on your way, I got more excited."

I then give her a kiss on the cheek. "You are not the only one. Are we on for our date?"

She smiled and said, "Yes. I was hoping we could go tonight. I have my doctor's appointment at 4:00, so I will be getting off early. We can do it after that if you want. Will you be able to make it to my appointment, Jason? I should be able to see what this little one is today."

Taylor looked at me and asked, "Can I go with her? I have been to all of them before?"

I look at him and then back to her. "Yes. Just bring her to Grey House after the appointment."

She looks at me and says,"Thanks. What should I wear for our date? I will stop at home and change before I come to GEH."

I would love to see you in a dress. I want to see that baby bump."

"Does it bother you that I'm pregnant with another man's child? If it does, just tell me."

She looks so sad. I hate that she thanks that I am upset that she is pregnant with another man's child. I look at her and say, "Ana, no, I am not. I thank you look so damn cute with that baby bump. That's why I said that. I could care less if you are having another man's child. As I told Taylor the day we met, I will be there with you the whole way and I will protect you. You mean the world to me and i know we just met, but I feel like we are meant to be. So, baby, please give me the chance to be with you. I promise to take care of you and this little one." With that, I put my hand on her baby bump and she smiled.

When she smiled, I felt better. By that time we got to the hospital. Taylor got out and helped us out. She gave Taylor a hug and then said, "Be here at 3:30 please."

He smiled. "Sure, Sissy. I will pick you up for our weekly lunch at 12:00. You okay, Annie Bug?"

"Yea, I just, I'm missing mom and dad."

"Why don't I see if I can take off Saturday and we go and see them. Just you and me. We can make a day out of it."

She smiled. "Okay. Will you take me shopping after lunch? I need to get some new clothes."

He looks at me and then looks back at her. "I will make the plans. Can Christian come with us? I know he would love to go."

I'm surprised. I hope she says yes. She then says,"Sure."

When I got her into the hospital, my mom was waiting. Smirking, she asks," Do you want to tell me something, Christian?"

I look at her and smile. "Ana is my girlfriend. I hope you are not mad."

She looks at Ana and then at me and says, "I am so happy for you."

As mom leaves I give Ana a kiss and then say, "I will see you later baby. Call me if you need anything. Taylor will come and get you and I want you to come to GEH so I can give you a tour. Then we will go to lunch at my club and then take you shopping."

She smiles at me and says, "Okay, I will ask your mom if I can leave earlier."

As I left I saw that she was happy. Upon our arrival to GEH, I said to Taylor,"I want Ana to come here before we go to lunch. I am going to need you to set it up where we can shop with no other customers there. I am going to text her and see what she wants to do for lunch, unless you know what she wants."

"She has been wanting a burger from Red Robin, and there is a Nordstrom close by, so I will get it closed off."

"Okay, thank you, Taylor."

When I got to my office, I checked my phone and saw that Ana had texted me.

 _I really want a burger right now. Can you bring me one? Ana_

I look at the text and laugh. Then I answer her back.

 _Will Red Robin work for lunch? Taylor told me that you have been wanting one. Christian_

 _Omg! No way! I have been wanting a burger and shake from there. Tell Jason I said I love him and he is the best. You are too. I am so glad that I have met you. FYI, your mom told me to leave at 11:30 for lunch so, will you tell Jason to come pick me up then, and make sure he brings me a chocolate shake with 2 Butterfingers. Ana_

 _I will baby. I miss you and I will see you soon. Christian_

 _Thanks. I miss you too. Xoxox Ana_

After I finished texting Ana, I call Taylor up to my office. When he got there I say, "Ana said that mom is letting her leave for lunch at 11:30 and that she wants 2 Butterfingers and a chocolate shake."

Taylor chuckled. "She has been craving that for 3 weeks now. I always get her a chocolate shake and she ends up putting the Butterfingers in it. I will make sure that I bring it to her or dad will find out and I will be in trouble."

As the day went on I look at the time and see it is 11:00. Taylor called and said that he is going to get Ana and will be back by 12:00. I am looking at my emails when I hear my door open. Looking up, I see my beautiful girlfriend walking in with a cup in her hand. I smile as I get up and walk over to her. "Hey baby. How was your day so far?"

She smiled and said, "Good. I get the rest of the day off. Your mom thought I would like to take my time shopping. But the only thing is, she wants to be at my appointment this afternoon. I was thinking, would you like to be there too?"

"You know I would love to. I was scared to ask. I will take the rest of the day off so I can spend it with you."

When I finished what I had been working on, I told Andrea I was leaving for the day. Ana and I left, taking my private elevator down to the garage. Taylor is patiently waiting for us by the car. I help her in and then put my hand on her bump. We share smiles. Before we know it, we are pulling in to Red Robin. I help her get out and hold her hand when we get in restaurant. As we got seated I ask, "Do you know what you want?"

She looks at me and says, "I want the pig out tavern double with onion rings and a mint brownie milkshake."

"I'll have the same."

We both look at Taylor. "Annie, what do I always get when we come here?"

Giggling, she replied, "The same as me."

After we place our order, I ask her, "So, what are you looking for clothes wise?"

"Dresses, jeans, shirts, leggings and, if I can find them, some new shoes. I am picky about my heels and boots. "

We hear Taylor say under his breath, "Don't I know it!" Ana gives him a look and then he says, "You heard me."

"Damn straight I did. Do I need to tell dad?"

"No. I just know you are so damn picky about your designer shoes."

I look at her and ask,"What designer do you like?"

"I have 2 and they are Christian Louboutin and Jimmy Choo, but I rather have Louboutin. I have been looking for these boots by him and I can't find them anywhere. Maybe you can help me."

I look at her and say, "What are they? Maybe when we go to the store we can look for them."

"They are Alta over the Knee boots. They are over a thousand dollars, so I have been saving my money to get them."

"About that, I want to buy the stuff for you, if that's ok. I want to take care of you, if you will let me."

She looks at me with a surprised look and then says,"Are you sure? You know I am not with you for your money. I just want you for you. You mean a lot to me and I do not want to lose you."

"I know that baby. I just want to do this for you. Maybe we could find you a cute outfit to wear when we go to your appointment."

"Okay, thank you."

After we finished our meal, I paid for the food, left a generous tip, and we left. When we got to Nordstrom's, my personal shopper came up to me and says, "Welcome back, Mr. Grey. If you need any help let me know."

"Maggie, this is my girlfriend, Ana. Ana, this is Maggie, my personal shopper. Let her know what you want and she will help you, baby. I am going to go look for something for the baby, if that is ok."

"Yes, that's ok. If you don't mind, will you find a boy and a girl outfit so I can use one to tell my parents with tomorrow?"

"It's no problem. Get what you want."

Before I left I gave her a kiss and told her I would see her in a little bit. Three hours later, we are checking out. She found her boots and is wearing them with a pair of Kimi and Kai Dixie jeans in medium indigo and an Ingrid and Isabel tunic top. She looked so beautiful. As we got all our stuff she said, "Thank you so much babe. I really love my boots and my clothes. Do I really look good in this outfit."

Taylor and I said at the same time, "yes."

I tell him to make one more stop at Cartier as i want to get her a necklace to go with her outfit. When we got there, I helped her out and we went in. When we got to the desk, I asked for the manger. The came out smiling and greeted me. "Mr. Grey it is good to see you. What can I help with this afternoon?"

Proudly, I smiled and said, "This is my girlfriend, Ana. We're interested in looking at the Trinity de Cartier set."

When he gets the entire set out, Ana chooses the pink gold and sapphire ring and the matching necklace. After I pay, we head out. We are soon at the hospital for Ana's appointment. We take the elevator up to her office to get mom. As we get off on her floor, I see mom coming towards us. She gives me a hug and then asks, "Ana, did you have fun? I see my son is already spoiling you. I love the outfit, and that ring and necklace just sets it off."

We made our way up to Dr. Greene's office. Ana goes and gets checked in and then comes and sits with us. When they call her back, we all go with her. They get her weight and blood pressure. Then they lead us into a room where she waits for Dr. Greene. She soon comes in and, seeing all of us, says, "Hey, Ana and Jason. Grace, what are you and your son doing here?"

Ana looks at her and says, "Grace wanted to be here to see the baby herself and Christian is my boyfriend so, I thought he would want to see the baby, too."

Dr. Greene nods her head then says, "Okay.", and we got started. She looks at everything and then says, "Do you want to know what you are having?"

Taylor and she say, "Yes!", at the same time. Dr. Greene pauses, looks at everyone, then says, "You are having a girl."

Ana starts to cry and then says,"My little Emma Grace. Momma and Uncle Jason love you, Emma Grace.

She is rubbing her bump and then leans over to me and says,"Thank you for being here with me. I really hope you will be her father because I love you. I know that we have not known each other that long but I feel so safe with you. I talked to Jason about it and he is supportive of our relationship. He told me he would feel better if I move in with him, but he did not want to move me in unless you were okay with it."

"You are not moving in with Jason because you are moving in with me. I would love to her father as I love her mother with everything I have."

I lean over and kiss her and mom is crying. She then says, "I can't believe that I'm getting a granddaughter. Do you want to come over for dinner tonight and we can tell everyone the good news?"

I look at her and said, "Yes, I am going to bring my girlfriend and daughter over so we can introduce her to Elliott tonight."

Ana looks at me. "Do I have to change? I really like this outfit I am in. I can put on one of the dresses if I have to."

"If you want to. Which one do you want and I will send Taylor to get it from the car."

Before she could answer she doubled over in pain. Gasping, she asked, "Can he go get my tank tops for me please."

Before I could answer, Taylor said, "Which one do you want, Annie?"

She said, "My black bellybra one please."

He smiled and said, "Sure. I will be back."

Turning to me, she asked, "Can we stop at Babies "R" Us, please. I need to pick up some things"

"Sure we can. Maybe mom wants to come with us."

We look at her and then she says,"Sure! I would love to. Let me call Carrick and tell him I will be late getting home."

When she got off the phone she looked at Ana and said, "It's the diaper bags right?"

She looks at mom and nods her yes. I look at them. When Taylor got back, we told him that mom is riding with us and that we are going to Babies "R" Us. He goes to Ana and asked her something and she answers him. I ask her, "What are we stopping for?"

She pulls out her phone and shows me. What I see is 2 Seahawks diaper bags. I now understand why. We all get in the car and are on our way. As soon as we got there, I help my mom and Ana out. After entering the store, Ana walks right to the diaper bags. As we are passing the clothes, she stops at 2 cute little dress. They're Minnie Mouse. I leaned over to her and said , "Get them baby. Look around and see if you can find any more Disney stuff for her."

"Are you sure. I would love to do Minnie Mouse as her theme in the nursery."

Smiling, I say, "Yes, baby, we can do Minnie Mouse as her theme, so get all the Minnie Mouse stuff you want."

She picks up 5 dresses, 3 footie pjs, 1 jumper, 13 outfits, and 1 top, all in Minnie Mouse. We get checked out and go to my parents' house. When we get there, we all get out and go in. My dad was waiting for us.

"Hey, Dad!

"Hey, Christian, Hey, Ana."

"Hey, Carrick!" Ana responds with a small wave of her hand.

When everyone gets here, we sat down to eat.

After everyone had finished eating, Mia asks, "What is Ana doing here? She's not family."

I look at her and said, "Why is Leo here? He is not family. FYI, Ana is more family than Leo is."

Carrick spoke up, "Leo is not even supposed to be anywhere near Ana. She has a protection order on him." He turns to Ana and said with a smile, "Did you find out what you are having?"

She smiled at me and said, "Yes. We were able to find out. We are having a girl. Christian is going to be her father and I am moving in with Christian. Jason said it will be safer since Leo is back in town, and my father is going to be pissed. We are planning on going to see them tomorrow and tell them about Emma."

The rest of the night goes well and soon I am at home with the love of my life and the mother of my beautiful daughter.

 **A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and followed this story. I hope you keep on enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ana and I have been dating for 3 months now. Right now I am on my way with Taylor to talk to her dad because I want to marry her. Her birthday is tomorrow and I am planning to ask her to marry me. I love her and Emma so much. We are planning on having a 3D/4D ultrasound in 3 weeks. We are so excited to see Emma again. In the last month Ana has really grown. One of the things I am doing for her, that she has told me she wants to do, is take pregnancy pictures. I have scheduled her to have them done after I ask her to marry me. I have also asked Taylor to be in some of the pictures.

When we got to the house, Ray and Linda were already waiting outside to meet us. We got out of the car and greeted them. While Taylor talked to his mom, I went in to talk to Ray.

"I know Ana and I have not been dating long but I love her and Emma so much. I can't see myself without them in my life. I am asking for your blessing to ask her to marry me."

Smiling, he says,"I can tell you love her, so I give you my blessing."

Before I could tell him my plans, I get a text from Ana.

 _Help me. Leo is here. 3 Ana_

 _Where are you? Did you text Taylor? Xox Chris_

 _I'm at the hospital. Yes I text Jason. Please hurry. He is here and he is hurting me. He is telling me that he is going to take Emma from me when she is born. 3 Ana_

 _Over my dead body is he taking our daughter. We are on our way. I love you and Emma. Stay near mom, baby. Xox Chris_

 _Can you call your dad on the way? I just want to go home. I am hurting so bad. 3 Ana_

 _Ok, I will. When we get there me, you, Taylor, and Gail are going on vacation. Where do you want to go? Let me know and I will book it. Xox Chris._

 _Gail, Jason, and I want to go to Disney World in Florida and to the beach. Can we go, please? 3 Ana_

 _Sure baby. I will get it booked. I am in the car now on my way. I love you to the moon and back. xox Chris_

When we got done texting, I called Andrea and told her to book the trip to Disney World and the beach for the next 2 weeks for Taylor, Gail, Ana and I. Then I asked Taylor, "Do you want to go Disney?"

"I am going to kill my sister but, yes, I would love to. Ana and I went when we were kids and loved it. I was planning on taking her before Emma was born."

I smiled. "Well, we are leaving out tonight to go. I just want to get her out of here for the next week, and then we are going to the beach for a week."

I will call Gail and tell her to pack for all of us. Thank you, Christian. You have done more than Leo ever has done for her and I'm glad that she has you."

When we got to the hospital we rushed up to mom and Ana's floor. When we got there, I went to find my girl. When I saw her, she was walking with mom, her arm in a cast and sling. I ran to her, asking, "What the hell happened to your arm, baby?"

She looked at me and started to cry. Then mom said, "He broke her arm in 3 places. I want her to take it easy for the next week. That means NO WORK, Ana. Take a vacation."

Ana looks at me. I shake my head and then she said, "Well, Christian, Gail, Jason, and I are going to Florida for two weeks. So, you won't see me here." With that, she and Taylor walk off.

Mom looks at me and asks, "Did you ask Ray the question?"

"Yes. I plan on asking her while we are at Disney World tomorrow. I hope we can get married while there, if she wants. If you get a call from Taylor, you know what it is all about. Make sure Mia and Elliot know, too. I hope she says yes to the having the wedding at Disney."

Mom smiles a big smile. "You know she will. She loves you. She told me that she is so glad that she has you in her life and in Emma's."

I look around trying to find her and Taylor. Where the hell did they go? Mom saw that I was wondering that and she then said, "Come with me. I know where she went."

She led me to one of the rooms and I saw my girlfriend, with her brother, talking to this little boy and girl. Mom looked at me. "They are twins. Their parents died in a car crash a few days ago and Ana wants to adopt them, but she told me that she was scared to ask you because she was scare you would say no to her."

Ana heard us. Looking at me, she said, "Sorry. I had to see them."

I look at her and then mom and said, "Get dad here."

She smiled at me and said, "Okay. You know they can leave today, if you want to take them with you."

Ana looks at me, says, "What are you doing? She told you, didn't she?"

" Yes. If you want to be their mother and I, their father, why not? Let's do it. We can go to the store and get them clothes and they can come with us to Florida.

She looks at me and then said, "Are you sure. I really love these kids."

"Yes. I want to have as many kids as I can with you and, if that means taking on these two, I will be happy to."

"Okay, let's do it." Her smile is so big, she's actually beaming.

She then goes over to the bed and kneels. "Adam and Alex, this is Christian. Christian, this Alex and Adam,. Would you like it if we became your mommy and daddy? We are going to Florida today, too."

They look at us and say,"Yes we would love that. I want to see Mickey Mouse. Do you think we will be able to do that, mommy?"

Ana smiled at them and said, "Yes. We will be able to."

When my mom and dad came in, they saw that Ana and I were giving Alex and Adam a hug. My mom then says, "Do I have 2 new grandkids?"

Ana smiles and says,"Yes you do. Carrick this is Adam and Alex. Christian and I would like to make them our own, but will they be able to go to Florida with us today is the only question we have."

"Yes they are able to go to Florida with you. I will start on the paper work and have it ready for when you guys get back."

"Okay. Did mom tell you the plans while we are down there."

Dad looks at me and says, "Yes. I will have it if we come down. I will bring the papers with me. You know she will say yes."

While mom went to get the paperwork started to have them discharged, I sent Taylor to get the kids' some clothes, our bags, and Gail. After we leave the hospital we are heading to the airport. Ana signed the papers and we were ready to leave. We got the kids in the car and I made introductions,"Gail, this is Alex and Adam. Ana and I are adopting them. Alex and Adam this is Gail. She is my housekeeper and your Uncle Jason's girlfriend."

They both said,"hi", and then Alex said," Uncle Jason, guess what."

"What, Alex."

"Mommy and daddy said we are going to Florida and that we get to see Mickey Mouse. How fun is that going to be."

Jason says, "Yes it will be, but wait 'til you meet mommy and my parents. They will love you."

Jason then looks at Ana and says, "You called dad yet."

Ana smiles. "Yes, I have. They are excited to be getting two new grandkids."

When we got to the jet we all got loaded up, putting Alex and Adam in the seats by Ana and me, while Taylor and Gail were across from us. Once we're in the air, I got my laptop out and started to look up ways to ask Ana to marry me while at Disney. I plan on asking her tomorrow while at Magic Kingdom.

"Taylor, will come to my office with me? I have something to discuss with you."

He got up and followed me to my on board office. When we got there, I shut the door behind us and I asked him, "When Ana was growing up, did she ever dream of having a wedding at Disney World?"

"Yes, she wanted to be married at Disney. She had everything planned from the dress to the ring. I even have a picture of the ring she wants."

He showed it to me. "Can you call and get it for me please? Did she say anything thing else that she wanted?"

"She wants to feel like Cinderella when she gets married. She has the dress and everything planned out. I'll make the call and see if they have the ring."

With that he makes the call. They have the ring that we are needing. We paid over the phone for it and it will be delivered to our resort when we get there. Getting all that taken care of, we rejoin the rest of the of the group. After landing, we all got off and the six of us pack the car waiting for us, with Taylor riding shotgun and Alex and Adam sitting on my and Ana's laps. We are staying at the Animal Kingdom Villas. It is a 2 bedroom villa with a view of the savanna. When we got there I helped Ana and the kids out. After getting checked in, a bellhop takes us to our villa. Ana was so tired I helped her to the room and got her in bed. I then put the kids to bed and I took Taylor down to the lobby with me to see if Ana's ring was there. Taylor then says, "I just remembered one thing, if you get married here, she wants to be married in front of the castle and it has to be at night. That is the biggest thing."

"Okay, ok anything else?"

"No. Just treat my sister right and we will have no problems."

"You have no problems there. She is everything to me."

When we got back to the villa, we both go off to our respective rooms and to bed, as we have a busy day tomorrow.

The next morning I wake and thank to myself, "Today is the day I ask Ana to be my wife. I get up early so I can make sure everything is ready for today. As I come out of my room, I see that Jason is up too. Together, we go to the Front Desk and confirm all our plans are in place and ready to go. (NOTE: Once again, I've made changes in wording."

When everyone is up and dressed, we headed out for breakfast at Magic Kingdom. We planned on eating at the Crystal Palace. I plan on asking her to marry me at Cinderella's Castle when the fireworks are going off. Taylor has the ring that we ordered yesterday. I just cannot wait. She is the love of my life and I know I want her to be my wife. We already have two kids that I love and one on the way. Alex and Adam are so excited. They cannot believe that we are going to be seeing Mickey Mouse today. Ana looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. We are all wearing matching shirts. When we got to the restaurant we got seated and they and our drink orders given. The breakfast buffet offered just about anything imaginable so that even the pickiest eater could feast.

After we got done eating, we went into the park and just walked around. We went to one of the souvenir stores and Ana found Mickey ears. She gets all of us a pair and then has our names put on them so we could have our picture taken with us wearing them. After we got our pictures taken we went to the Be Our Guest Restaurant for lunch. With lunch eaten, we took Alex and Adam to ride some rides. As it got dark, I had Taylor call to make sure everything was set. I just hope she will say yes as I cannot see my life without her and the kids. As the night progressed, the characters started to give her gifts for Emma. Before I knew it, it was time. I led her to the castle and then Mickey came out with a sign that said, "Will you marry me?" She turns around and looks at me. I am on one knee, with the ring in hand, and I said, "Ana I love you. You made me the happiest man when you said yes to being my girlfriend. Now I ask you, will you marry me?" She jumps into my arms with tears in her eyes and says, "Yes! I will marry you."

I put the ring on her finger and then I kiss her as the fireworks go off. Taylor comes up to us and says, "I am so happy for the both of you." Taking my hand in a tight handshake, he leans in and quietly tells me, "Treat her right, Christian, or it won't be just me coming after you."

He gives Ana a hug then he hands her a small gift. She opens it and she starts to cry. Then Alex and Adam come up to her and gives her a gift. When she opens it, she cries harder.

When we got back to the room, we call my mom. When she answers, we tell her that we are getting married and that I will have the jet ready to bring them here for the wedding. Then we call Ray and tell him the same. That night, when we went to bed, I just snuggled with Ana. We plan on getting married at Disney World. We will plan it the next day. I could not be any happier.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up today I looked beside saw Ana. I cannot believe that she said yes. Our parents will be here soon, so I need to get her up so we can get a move on. We are meeting with the wedding planner here at 12:00. Ana and I are going to have our parents watch the twins while Taylor, Gail, Ana, and I go plan the wedding. Ana wants Gail to be her maid of honor while Taylor is going to be one of my groomsmen. Elliott is the best man and Mia is a bridesmaid. Alex is the flower girl and Adam is the ring bearer. As we are finishing breakfast, we heard a knock at the door.

Always on guard, Taylor got up and answered it. Both sets of parents, Mia, and Elliot came in. We introduced Alex and Adam to them. When asked if they would watch the kids while we went to see the wedding planner, they were agreeable, saying that would be a good time to get acquainted with each other. Jason, Gail, Ana, and I left. When we got downstairs, we met with our planner. When she saw us she said" Hi my name is Cara."

I then said" My name is Christian and this is Ana."

She led us to a room and we all sat down. She then said,"The only day we have open is Friday. Is that ok?"

Ana and I looked at her and then I said, "Yes, that is perfect. We are leaving for the beach on Saturday so that will work."

She continued, "Okay. The only place we have free for that day is Disney's Wedding Pavilion. Will that be okay?"

Ana looks at her and says, "Yes, it's been my dream to get married there."

"Good. We have a 10:00 am or 12:00 pm."

We all say together, "10:00 am."

She looks at all of us and says, "Okay. The next thing is a package. We have the Brilliance Package, the Atmosphere Package, and the Jubilee Package."

I look at Ana and then she asks, "What comes with the Atmosphere package?"

"With the Atmosphere package you get Chiffon swagging down both sides of the aisle, a white aisle runner with, 'And They Lived Happily Ever After', in text color of your choice, Rose petals sprinkled down the sides of the aisle, and Rose petals or bubbles for exit photo, and Cookies or Rice Krispy treats for favors.

Ana looks at me and I shake my head. "Okay, we want that one. The text color we want for the runner is Coral. The colors for the wedding are Coral, Light Pink, and Light Green."

The planner smiles and then says, Okay. Next is the flowers. We have a Garden Clutch Bouquet that comes with roses, carnations, and hydrangeas. You can them in that those colors." When I woke up today I looked beside saw Ana. I cannot believe that she said yes. Our parents will be here soon, so I need to get her up so we can get a move on. We are meeting with the wedding planner here at 12:00. Ana and I are going to have our parents watch the twins while Taylor, Gail, Ana, and I go plan the wedding. Ana wants Gail to be her maid of honor while Taylor is going to be one of my groomsmen. Elliott is the best man and Mia is a bridesmaid. Alex is the flower girl and Adam is the ring bearer. As we are finishing breakfast, we heard a knock at the door.

Ana then says "Okay. I want the roses to be in the coral, the carnations in the light pink, and the hydrangeas in the light green. I also want the bridesmaid and maid of honor's flowers in the same colors."

Nodding and smiling, the planner then said, "Okay, what about the boutonnieres and the flower petals for the flower girl?"

"The same."

"Fine! The next thing is floral accents. Do you want one?"

Ana looks at me, smiles, and she says, "Yes, if you have a butterfly. I love butterflies."

"Yes, we have a butterfly one. Next is the Flower Girl Basket and the Ring Bearer Pillow. How many do you need?"

"We need one Flower Girl Basket and one Ring Bearer Pillow."

"Okay. We have the Sand or Unity Candle for uniting the two families into one."

Answering, Ana said, "The Sand will be wonderful. The colors I want for the sand are light pink and light green."

"Okay. The next thing is pictures. With the package you choose you get one professional wedding photographer, up to 2 hours of photo coverage, 20-print, reversible, 6x9 Jasmine album with your choice of prints, Website posting of images, and Proof disc of images or USB, for viewing only. For extra you can upgrade the album to a 30-print one."

I speak up, "Let's do the upgrade. Can we also get albums for the rest of the family, too?"

"Yes, you can. You can get a minnie 8x8 book with either 30 of 40 prints, or you can also upgrade to 2 photographers with a 40-print album." Ana says, "Let's do the 2 photographers with the 40-print book and do 4 of the mini 8x8 40-print books."

She then said, "Okay. We offer gallery wraps and portage sessions too."

I look at Ana and Taylor and say, "Let's do both. What sizes do they come in because I am wanting ones of Taylor and Ana, and me with my brother and sister. Then I want one of me and Ana, with our son and daughter."

Making her notes, the planner adds, "They come in sizes up to a 24"x36."

"Let's do one 24x36 of Ana, me, and the kids. Then, let's do two 24x24s. One of them of Taylor and Ana, and the other of me with my brother and sister. Then for the portrait session, let's do the magic kingdom." I look over at Ana and she nods in agreement. I knew she would like that.

The planner than said, "The next thing is music. You already get an organist for the ceremony and after that, you get a violinist. You can add on to that if you want. Also, if you want, you can add Characters for after the wedding.

I look at Ana for her thoughts and then she asks, "Can we have all of them or is there certain amount?"

"You can have only two."

"I want Mickey and Minnie. The kids will love that. What do you think, Christian?"

Taking her hand, I smile, "Perfect!"

Moving on, the planner produces several photographs that she slide in front of us. "Okay, now the cake. We have one that is called Roses and drapes that come in pink."

Ana looks at her and says,"Is that a 2 tier?"

"Yes."

Ana looks at me and then says, "Okay, we want that one in Pink. Can you put pink roses on the top of the cake?"

"Yes."

"We'll take it then."

The planner made her notes. "Now, onto the drinks. I know you said you have kids and I can tell you are pregnant with another one so, what I think will be best is 4 bottles of our Non-Alcoholic Sparkling Cider. You can always add other drinks."

"We would like that but we just want the one drink. "

That's easy. For the transportation you get a limo. You can add another one if you want."

"Do you have Cinderella's carriage?" Ana asked.

"Yes, of course. Do you want that for you and the kids?"

"Yes, I would love it and I know the kids would, too."

She smiles and nods. "Okay, we have it planned for September 15th at 10:00 in the morning. Now the bride and her party will be able to go and choose their dresses and the groom and his party will be able to choose their tuxes."

As we got up we thanked her and she wished us luck. I called mom and asked her to send down Elliot and Mia, as they needed to choose their outfits. When they got down, we all went our different ways.

APOV

As we left Christian, Jason, and Elliot, I thought to myself, "Wow! I am getting married."  
Gail looked at me and said, "You ok, Ana?"

"Yes. I'm just thinking about how lucky I am. I have 2 wonderful kids with a third one on the way. A wonderful man that I am about to call my husband. A wonderful family that supports me. I could not ask for more."

When we got to the dress shop where we were getting our dresses I saw one that I really liked. It was a one shoulder floor length gown. I asked if they had it in light pink and light green. They did so I had Mia try on the light pink, while I had Gail try on the light green. When they came out, I looked at them and said, "I love them."

As we got them, I looked for Alex's and found it. It is a floor length satin dress featuring a gathered skirt, sweep train, and a delicate, sheer yoke. I got it in white. Then, it was my turn. I found the perfect one - a Cinderella gown. It is a Fit and Flair with a Sweetheart neckline and a Natural Waistline. It is embroidered with a lace overlay, and embellished with rhinestones, pearls, and silver beading. My veil matches my dress and I love it. After we got all the dresses, we started to look at jewelry. We got necklaces and earrings for Mia, Gail, and Alex. Then we looked at the shoes. For Gail, we chose a flat sandal in white. For Mia, we chose a simple white heel with a bow on them, and for me, I got a pair of white lace boots with a small heel. All of the shoes are Louboutin's. While they got their shoes, I went and got a dress that I could wear after. It is a white lace dress. I also got shoes to match. When we got everything we left to meet up with the guys.

After spending 2 hours planning the wedding and getting everything for it, I was ready to take a nap. That was not going to happen because, as soon as we got in the room, everyone was ready to go to Disney Springs. Disney Springs is all about shopping. While there, Christian and I plan on going off on our own, and find our wedding rings. That is the last thing to be done.

When we got there we split up and we told them to meet us in 2 hours at Planet Hollywood for dinner. Grace and Carrick have the kids, so Christian and I could do what we want. While on our way to get our rings, I saw the Uggs store. Christian and I went in and looked around. I found me and Alex a pair. The pair I got for me are black with 2 bows and the pair for Alex are pink with 2 bows. When we got them I put my pair on and had Grace meet me with Alex. Alex got excited and asked if she could wear hers, too. When we said gave her our approval, she put them on, thanked us, and went on with Grace. Finally, we made it to our destination, Something Silver, to get our rings. We got the rings, then we left. Since we had time to waste, we went to Vera Bradley. I have always wanted a bag from there. Just as soon as we enter the store, I see the one I want. It is a purple backpack that I could use for the baby. I got it and the matching hipster crossbody bag. They had a travel set in the same color. I told Christian I did not need it, but he would not listen to me. with all of the stuff we bought we had it delivered to the room. Only thing I kept with me is my backpack.

It was time to meet up with the family to eat. When we got there, I saw that everyone was here. We got seated. I looked at the menu then at Jason who is looking at me. "Hey, Ana, they got our burger."

I started to laugh and Christian looked at Jason and I and said, "Do I want to know what you guys are talking about?"

Dad then says,"I know what they are talking about. One summer we went out to California. While we were there we, met Guy Fieri and he made this burger for them."

"It is the best burger. Every time we would go back, he would make it for us. Jason said what he did because it is a shocker that they have it."

"Which one is it baby?"

"Bacon, Mac and cheese burger. I swear I could eat 5 of them. They are the best."

"What is it baby?", Christian asks after noticing me staring longing at the menu.

"Nothing. I'm just dreaming about a shake. It's nothing. I have just been wanting a chocolate shake again."

Jason speaks up, "Do I need to get you a Butterfinger for that shake?"

"No. They got the chocolate shake I want, but I can wait."

Placing his hand on mine, Christian then looks at me and says, "Which one is it baby? If you want it, get it. No one is stopping you."

"It is called the Chocolate Comet."

"Okay, get it. You've been craving chocolate, so get it."

After we all ordered I asked Christian,"Can we go to Ghirardelli after this? They have the best chocolate in the world and I want some."

"Okay, baby, we will."

Christian paid our dinner tab and then asked his mom and dad to take the kids back to the room. Shopping seemed to have done the rest in so they were going back, too, so it would be just Christian and I. Before we went to Ghirardelli… we went to Levi's. When we got there I saw a Seahawks jean jacket I wanted so Christian got me and him matching ones. He then went and bought me some more jeans and three more jean jackets. When we came to the kids section, we found Alex and Adam a few jean jackets so we got them for them, and then we found Emma some cute little outfits. One that I really liked was a jean shirt with black and white leggings. Finishing up there, we left there and went on to Havaianas where I found some princess flip flops for me. I just had to get them all, so Christian got them for me. I then found the same set for Alex. Christian found some Marvel ones for himself and Adam.

About this time I started to feel tired so Christian asked if I just wanted to go get my chocolate and go back to the room. I gratefully nod my head, "yes", and we go to Ghirardelli. I was so happy when we walked through their door. We end up getting the regular milk chocolate, milk chocolate with caramel, milk chocolate with raspberry, and mint chocolate. I even got a milk chocolate with blueberry. Then we both got a milkshake to take with us.

When we got back to the rooms, Gail and Jason were up waiting for us. When they saw all the bags, they knew we also went shopping. I told him I got all my chocolate and a couple new ones. He looked at me and said, "That's good, sis."

"You need to go to the Levi's store. Christian and I found us Seahawks jackets. I want to go back and see if they have any Mariners jackets and shirts." I ask if we can we go tomorrow to look with Jason and Gail.

"Sure, baby, we can go before lunch. The grandparents want the kids so the four of us can do that."

He then looks at Jason and Gail and said,"If you want to."

"We would love to."

We all say our "good nights" and go to bed. The next day was going to be a blast.

CPOV:

When I wake the next morning I remember that Ana and I are going out with Taylor and Gail today. We are planning on going back to the Levi's store. I sure love that store. I'm also sure we will be going to lunch with them. I make a mental note to ask Ana where she wants to go for lunch. Finally, we are up and ready. I am so happy that in 2 days I will be married to the love of my life. We all meet out in the livingroom of the villa. I notice that Ana is carrying her new Vera Bradley Crossbody bag and still wearing her Uggs. I text mom and tell her we were going out with Taylor and Gail and would have our phones with us. Then I ask her and dad to meet us at Hollywood Studios for dinner. Ana texts her dad and told him the same thing. And we start our adventure.

We go straight to the Levi's store where Taylor and Gail look for the Seahawks jackets while Ana and I for Mariners jackets and shirts. After finding what we all are looking for, we meet up by the ash registers. We all got a jean jacket for both teams and sweatshirts for the Mariners. We pay for our items and then continue on.

Ana wants to look at more shoes, so this time we head to one called Sperry. She said she wants to get her and Alex a pair. Gail had also said she wanted a pair. Taylor and I both ended up getting a pair, too. I have to say they are so cool looking. Ana ended up with a pair of sandals, flip-flops, boat shoes, and a pair of wedges. Gail's was the same. Alex and Adam ended up with a pair of boat shoes and sneakers, each. I go with the boat shoes and oxfords. Taylor the same. We then sent these back to the room. Our next stop is the Spice and Tea Exchange. I have to say I love this store. Their selection of teas and spices is mind boggling. We got so many teas that I wonder what we will do with all of them. One of the teas we got it is a cranberry apple tart herbal tea. It smells so good I cannot wait to try it.

Our next stop is Art of Shaving. Ana wants to get me and Taylor some new shaving gear. All I have to say is, my girl is the best. She got both of us 4 new kits each. Normally, I would not be caught dead wearing lemon or lavender but for my girl, I will. Taylor is the same way. She got us Lemon, Lavender, Sandalwood, and, Ocean Kelp. All are full kits.

We proceed on to Crystal Arts. Ana saw a Beauty and the Beast figure that she wanted so, I got it for her. Then she saw a Mickey and Minnie Wedding Laser cub that we ended up getting, too.

Ana said she need some sunglasses so, we went to Sunglass Icon. She got 2 pairs of Ray-Bans, 2 pairs of Burberry, and 3 pairs of Prada. I ended up with 2 pairs of Ray-Bans along with 2 pairs of the Burberry. Alex and Adam also got 2 pairs of Ray-Bans each. When we left there Ana and I were wearing a pair of our Ray-Bans. On to Savannah Bee Company we go and I ended up getting Ana and Gail some gift sets from there. As Ana gave me and Taylor the saving kits, I got them some stuff too. We also ended up getting Alex some. I even got Emma a set. I also got all three of them a lip balm set, too.

Ana is getting hungry so we go to the Rain Forest Café, Ana's and Gail's choice. We were immediately seated. Looking at the menu, I asked Ana what she wanted. She said,"I want the rainforest burger with bacon and fries. To drink, I want a Chocolate milkshake. "

Why does it not surprise me that she wants her cravings? She is pregnant so, what she wants, she will get. We place our orders and pleasantly chat while waiting, and Ana said that she wanted to go to Sephora so, that is where we go after we finish lunch.

Turns out, Sephora is a makeup store. We looked around and Ana found what she was looking. She even got me some men's skin care items. Did I say I love this girl? From there we went to Zara. She wanted to get Emma some clothes, so we did. We ended up with a bunch, but the one thing that Ana really loved was the jean Jacket. She made sure Adam and Alex wasn't left out. When we left there, I wanted to get my girl some clothes, so we went to Superdry. There we got her 4 maxi dresses, 2 strapless dresses, 13 bodycon dresses, 3 leather jackets, 2 pairs of leather boots, and 2 pairs of wedge sandals. I ended up with 3 leather jackets and 2 pairs of leather boots. My girl sure loves her all agreed that it was time to make our way back to the villa. After putting our purchases away, Ana laid down, propped her feet up on pillows, and took a nap before we met the family for dinner.

As I walk down the aisle, I can't help but smile. Finally, we're facing each other, our hands joined, and we APOV:

Wow! Today I am getting married to the love of my life. Christian was mad as he had to stay with his mom and dad last night, but we would be seeing each other soon. I wish 10:00 would hurry up so I can be married to Christian. Emma has been doing flips all morning. I think she is just as excited as I am. My dad comes out and says, "Are you ready, baby girl?"

"Yes." My voice is shaking from nerves.

start. I say my vows to him, and then he says his vows to me. When they say, "You can kiss the bride." He does with so much passion, I am breathless.

After the pictures were taken, congratulations and best wishes said, I changed into street clothes, and we had a small reception, we went to our room. It is so unreal that I am now married, that I am married to a wonderful man like Christian, that I am now Mrs. Christian Trevelyan Grey.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! I can't believe we have been married a month. When we got home the adoption of Alex and Adam was finalized. Ana and I had our 4D ultrasound and we had pictures done. While we were at it, I scheduled family pictures for after Emma is born. Ana is now 37 weeks and still looking as beautiful as the day I met her. We have bought a house close to my parents so the kids would be near them. It is a 6 bed, 6 bath house. Ana also has her baby shower this weekend. We finally did the nursery in Pink and Grey owls. As I sit in this meeting Jason rushes in and says, "Mr. Grey, we have to go. Ana is in Labor."

As I rush out I tell Andrea that I will be gone the rest of the day. Once we are on our way, I call mom and ask her what happened. She told us that Leo came and said he was going to take the kids from Ana and that is when her water broke. I tell her to stay with Ana. Before I could say anything Jason said "I called our cousin and he is meeting us there. Ana was going to call him and give him a job as her CPO. Welch is a family friend of ours and knows him.

"I'm glad my wife knows to put a CPO on herself. What about the kids?"

"We are interviewing people."

When we get to the hospital, we go to the maternity floor. I see mom. "Where is Ana?"

"Dr. Greene told me to bring you directly to labor and delivery." I follow mom to Ana's room. Mom kisses me on the cheek and goes to join the rest of the waiting crew. Before entering, I have to gown up. When Ana sees me, she smiles, "I'm glad you made it. I could not do it without you, and I would also feel bad if you were not here to see Emma born."

"I would not miss it for the world. You, Emma, Alex, and Adam are my world."

After long hours of what has to be excruciating agony, we hear Emma's cries. It is the most surreal feeling knowing that I am the father of 3 kids. Emma weighed in at 7 lbs 13 ozs and 20 3/4 inches long. She looks just like Ana. I am so glad that I made it for the birth of our daughter. I'm not going to say anything right now to Ana but, I can't wait to have more kids with her.

As they are cleaning up Emma, I start to take pictures of her and sending them to my mom. I then text everyone else, "Emma Grace Grey born on October 23rd 2:30 pm. She is 7 lbs 13 ozs, 20 3/4" long. Both are doing fine."

We soon are back in the room and Ana is feeding Emma. As I stand here, I still cannot believe that I am a father to 3 beautiful children. When Ana is finished feeding her, I take Emma to burp her. Soon after that, mom brings Alex and Adam to visit. I help them to sit on the bed were Ana is with Emma and introduce them to Emma. "This is your sister, Emma." I get a picture of the 4 of them. I plan on getting that one framed and put it on my desk at work. I then ask mom if she could get a picture of the 5 of us. She does and asks me to send it to her so she can make a copy for herself. I've already decided to make copies for their desks here at the hospital. I text Ros and Andrea that I will not be in for 3 weeks as Emma was born today and I want to spend some time with my family.

Jason knocks on the door and waits before entering with another guy. "Chris, this is Luke, my and Ana's cousin. He is the one Ana hired as her CPO."

Jason walks over to Ana and hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. Luke does the same thing.

Holding his phone out to me, Jason asks, "Sir, would you mind taking a family photo of Sis, the kids, Luke, and me?" I do it and the preview is beautiful.

Two days have passed since Ana had Emma and we are headed home and the excitement is palpable. Emma is wearing a Seahawks dress with matching bow and hat. She also has one of her Seahawks passies and her Seahawks blanket covering her. Ros texted me and asked me if I could stop by the office so I said yes. It gives me the chance to show off Emma so, I am taking it. When we get in the car, I could not help but take a picture of her in her Seahawk stuff. She is so damn cute if I have to say so myself but, I'm her father so I can. We soon pull up to GEH and I help Ana get out then I get Emma out. We soon get up to my floor and that's when Andrea sees us.

"Hey, Ana, how are you feeling?", she asks, giving Ana a hug.

"Andrea, meet Emma.", I say, proudly presenting Emma in her car seat.

"She is so cute. I love her outfit.", Andrea coos while gently stroking Emma's cheek.

Ros come out of her office, bends over Emma's car seat, "Who do we have here? Oh, yeah, Hi, Christian."

"Ros, this is our daughter, Emma Grace. I did want to get home soon."

"I need you to sign some papers and then you can go home."

Ana, Emma, and I go to my office where I put the car seat on the couch. I get a fussy Emma out so Ana can feed her. When they're comfortable, I put the blanket over Ana and Emma so she can breastfeed. While Ana feeds Emma I sign the papers that I need to. Jason comes in with Luke and Welch. Ana gets up and gives Welch a hug. Jason then gives Ana and Emma both kisses on the forehead.

After we get done, we go home to get Adam and Alex and take them to my parents place since they are staying with mom and dad for the night. After we get them to mom and dads we head home. Ana is tired and it is time for Emma's feeding.

When we got home I helped Ana get comfortable so she could feed Emma. While she feed Emma i went to my office to check over some emails. After I get done I go check on Ana and Emma. What I see is so cute I take a picture. I take Emma from Ana and put Emma in the bed in our room. I then go back to the great room and wake Ana and we then go to our room.

As I lay in the bed i think to myself at how my life has changed in the last 5 months. I get a wonderful wife and 3 beautiful kids.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days had passed since Ana and Emma came home from the hospital. Today we are having Emma's newborn pictures done. We are also having family pictures done. Ana and Jason have an uncle that does pictures so we are having him do them. He has a studio in Seattle. Ana and Jason are so glad that their uncle Mark is doing the pictures. He told Ana that, because she is his niece, he would not take any money for the session. We got it scheduled for this morning. I get Adam and Alex up and dressed in the outfits Ana had laid out for them. Alex is in a pink shirt that says, "I'm the Big Sister", and Adam a green shirt that says, "I'm the Big Brother". While I'm doing that, Ana gets Emma up and feeds her. I burp her and change her diaper. Ana then gets her dressed in her outfit that says, "I'm the Little Sister". While Ana is getting her dressed, I send Alex and Adam downstairs to Gail for breakfast. We put Emma in her pink wrap and go downstairs.

Gail has tea and a fruit and yogurt parfait waiting for Ana and coffee and toasted bagel for me.

As Ana and I are finishing our quick breakfast, the family arrives. Soon after that we left, with Elliot in charge of the bundle of Seahawks shirts. We divide up and take 2 SUV's. Taylor is driving our SUV and Sawyer is following in the other.

When we all get to the studio, I help get Ana and Emma out while Adam and Alex tumble out the other side. Mom, Dad, Mia, Kate, and Elliot soon join us. Ray and Lisa are waiting for us here as they live closer to the studio and come from another direction than us. When Ana she sees her dad and uncle Mark, she gives them both a hug.

Somehow, Emma has slept through all this, but wakes up when Ana gets her out of the wrap. Ana hands me the wrap and holds the sweet natured angel that she is, Emma isn't fussing about her sleep being disturbed.

Once we are all in the studio, Mark says, "I want to do the kids first. He puts Emma in a basket and then puts Adam on one side and Alex on the other side. Mark gets pictures from several different angles and then gets some just of Adam and Emma, and of Alex and Emma, and then of Alex and Adam together and separate. When he was done with the kids, the process was repeated with the rest of the family, with Taylor, Sawyer and Gail, grouped, paired and, individually. And then, it all started over again with all of us in our Seahawks shirt. I made sure pictures were taken of Taylor, Gail, Ana, and me together. I managed to slip Sawyer, against his protests, in, too.

I never realized just what was involved in photography. By the time Mark was satisfied, the morning was gone, we were well into the afternoon, we're all tired and hungry, and the kids grumpy.

I looked around and smiled. Here, in Mark's studio, was Ana, Alex, Adam, Emma, Mom, Dad, Ray, Lisa, Elliot, Kate, Mia, Taylor, Sawyer, Gail, and me. Naturally, we insisted that Mark be in a picture or two with Ana, Ray, and Taylor, what with them all being family. Mark was hesitant but he showed me how to push the button on his camera to get the desired picture of them all together.

Just before we leave, Ana went up to Mark and asked him a question. When she came back, I asked her what she asked him. She said, "You will see next weekend."

He told Ana and I to wait as he had something to give us. We ask Mom and Dad to take Adam and Alex and meet us outside. He gave us what he wanted to and we left. We went to Red Lobster for a late lunch and had a great time.

We are planning to spend the day in Tacoma. While Taylor, Gail, Ana, and I look for a vacation home there, the rest of the family is going out. Elliott will be with us. So will Emma.

There is one home in Lakewood and one in Tacoma that we are interested in. The one we both like, by looking at the pictures and, are going to see, is here, in Tacoma. We are meeting the listing agent there after lunch.

As we are pulling up to the house, we are greeted by the exchange handshakes and introductions all around. Before touring the house, the agent tells us it is a 7 bed, 10 bath house. There are 5 full baths, 3 three-quarter baths, and 2 half baths. We take a tour of the house and the grounds. There's a small lake in the back yard. I ask, "What is the price on it? "

The agent looks at us and says, "It is $2,260,000."

I look at Ana,Jason and Gail and ask, "What do you guys thInk?

They all look at me and Ana says" we like it. Let's get it."

I look at Elliot and say could you build on to the house for rooms for the CPOs?"

Elliott speaks up, "If your security will be staying overnight, you'll need quarters for them, but that's something I can take care of."

After we got the paperwork done, Ana and I gave her our cell numbers.

We soon meet up with the family. When I tell Mom that we are moving here, she said that she wants to because they have a great children's hospital here. I show her the pictures of the house. Mom says" that will be perfect for the family ."

Mia texts us and says there is a good mall out here and that she wants to go look. Right now, they are at the park. I text her to stay at the park and we will meet her there and then we can go look.

When we get to the park Adam and Alex run up to us. We get everyone into the cars and head to the Tacoma Mall. We plan on finding a place to eat dinner there.

When we get out, Mom asks if she can take Alex and Adam to Build a Bear and I said yes, but they have to make one for Emma, also. Ana and I go to the Apple store as we are getting the new Iphone 7. I am also getting us the new Mac Pro laptop and the Ipad Pros. I am also getting Alex and Adam an Ipad. When we get all of that, we go to Bath and Body Works. Ana loves her body spray from there. She goes and gets her coconut stuff. It is the best smelling stuff.

After we got that i texted mom and asked if they were ready to eat. They said they were and we all met at Blazing Onion Burgers. After we ordered we waited for our food to come out. When we got our food we all ate. After we ate we got in the cars and head home.

After we got home we put Alex and Adam in the bath and Ana feed Emma. After Emma was burped we put her in the tub. I soon put Alex and Adam to bed and helped Ana put Emma to bed. After the kid were in bed Ana and I sat in Great room and talked. Soon Ana and I go to bed. I can not believe that we have this life together. I soon fall asleep to Ana's breathing.


	7. chapter 7

Today I have to go to Nashville, TN on a business trip. Ana is going with me. While we are there

Ana is going to be looking at houses. She is also going to go shopping. The only kid that is going to be going is Emma as we are not ready to leave her for 3 days overnight. Soon we are headed to the jet and Ana has her ipad out. I look over and see that she is looking at Etsy. She was looking at diaper bags. I see that she is looking at one that is pink and grey. She soon puts it in the cart and then she starts looking at outfits for Emma. soon she has 6 outfits for her in the cart. Then she looks at shirts for us. She found one that said Nothing makes since when we are apart. I tell her that we have to get that one so she puts in the cart. Another one she finds says moon of my life my sun and stars. We also get that one. Then we look at family shirts. We find ones for thanksgiving and christmas. Ana want to have the 4 of us matching as we will be having pictures done and it was our first as a family of 4. We pay for all of them and then she closed her ipad. We soon get to the jet and I get them on the jet. We soon get seated and start to take off. Once in the air she gets her ipad out again and looks team jerseys. She was getting us all the Mariners and Seahawks jerseys with hats and hoodies. She gets Emma 2 jerseys. She gets Alex and Adam 2 jerseys. Then she gets Jason, Luke, Gail herself and I 2 a piece. We all get 2 hats and and 2 hoodies all from the Mariners. She does the same with the seahawks too. She also gets her and Gail handbags and matching wallets. We all get a watch too. She then finds phone cases for both teams and orders us some. Then she finds Emma a bottle with 2 Pacifiers , a gift set with 2 burp cloths and a bib from the Mariners. Then she looks at the Seahawks. She gets the same thing from the Seahawks. We paid for all of them and then we closed the ipad.

4 hours later we landed in Nashville. We soon are in the Audi that I rented for our stay here. We soon get to Holston House. It is the Hotel that we booked. We all get in and get settled. We soon leave for dinner. Ana wanted Burgers so we went to Burger Republic. We soon get there and get seated. We soon order. Ana wanted to go shopping so after we get done eating we are going to go. What she does not know is that we are going to Crossroads Pets. She always wanted a puppy so I am to get her one. She also wants a cat. So she will also be getting one. We soon get done eating and I paid. Soon we are in the car and on our way. Soon we are close to it. When we pulled up she asked" What are we doing here?"

I look at her and said"Jason told me that you always wanted a dog and a kitten so we are getting you one. We soon get in. We soon talk to the person in charge and she takes us to where the dogs. Soon she finds one she wanted. The dog she wanted his name is Tito. We get him and then we head to the kittens. Soon she finds one. Her name is Hermione. She is a 3 month old kitten. Tito is a 1 year old. Soon we pay the fees and leave. We then go to PetSmart. We get Tito and Hermione and head in Jason has Tito while I have Emma in her Car Seat. Ana is loving on her kitten. First we head to get Hermione her stuff. We get food, treats bedding toys and collars. Then we head to the dogs side. When we got there we got Tito the same but we also get him some sweaters and some tee shirts. We check out and we head back to the hotel.

Today I have my meeting at Heart of Downtown. We are wanting to expand the Mile High Club so we are looking into it. While in my meeting Ana is taking Emma and Luke shopping. Ana said that they would meet us for dinner at Mall of Green Hill. They were going to look at houses in the Green Hill area. After she looked at houses she was going to Mall of Green Hill were she was going do some shopping. Soon I am in my meeting.All of a sudden I get a text from Ana. It is a picture of a house. I then ask her how many rooms and how much. She says 8 bedrooms 11 bathrooms 18,076 sq ft and is 10,900.00. I tell her to tell the agent that we wanted and that we would meet her after dinner to sign the paperwork.

I soon get a text as my meeting was over and it was Ana. She tells me that she is outside waiting for Taylor and I. when we get outside we get in the car and leave. She then says" i want to go to Franklin, Tn to go to the American Girl store so that we can get Alex an American Girl doll."

I then say" that is ok baby. We can do whatever you want. Soon we get there and we all get out. When we all get in there we soon look at the dolls and 3 that we like so we get all three. We also get outfits. We check out and all go back to the car. We soon get to The Mall of Green Hills. We park and then get out. When we get in we go to the Coach store. Ana soon finds 3 bags with matching wallets, 7 pairs of boots, 5 dresses,and 4 watches. She also gets me 3 pairs of boots,3 watches,and 3 messenger bags for work. We check out and send the bags with Luke and Jason. We soon go and eat. We go to panera. We soon get seated. Soon our waiter comes and we order. We soon are eating. After we eat we pay and finish our shopping. We are soon outside of Nordstrom. She said the kids need some more clothes. I also plan on getting her more boots as I know. We soon get the kids clothes and then we make our way to the women's clothes. When we get there she said" i don't need anything."

I look at her and say" get you some stuff. I know you and clothes and shoes."

Soon she finds some boots, a few dresses, a few pairs of jeans, some hoodies, tee shirts, sweaters, plus a lot of Lingerie. We soon check out and head back to the hotel.

We soon got to the hotel and settled in for the night. I soon look over and see that Ana is asleep and smile. I see that i am a lucky guy.

Today I'm on my way to Nashville, Tennessee on a business trip. Ana is going with me and will be going to look at houses, and then shopping. The only kid that is going to be going is Emma as we are not ready to leave her for three days overnight. Soon we are headed to the jet and Ana has her iPad out. I look over and see that she is looking at Etsy. She was looking at diaper bags, and I see that she is looking at one that is pink and grey. She puts it in the cart and then she starts looking at outfits for Emma. Her cart soon six outfits for Emma. Then she looks at shirts for us. She found one that said Nothing Makes Sense When We Are Apart. I tell her that we must get that one, so she puts in the cart. Another one she finds says Moon of My Life My Sun and Stars, so we decide to get that one also. Then we look at family shirts. We find ones for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Ana wants to have the four of us matching as we will be having pictures done and it was our first as a family of four. We pay for all of them and then Ana closes her iPad. We soon get to the jet, and I get them settled so we can take off. Once in the air she gets her iPad out again and looks team jerseys. She was getting us all Mariners and Seahawks jerseys with hats and hoodies. She gets Emma, Alex and Adam two shirts each and then she buys Jason, Luke, Gail, herself and me all two each. We all get two hats and two hoodies all from the Mariners and the Seahawks too. She buys herself and Gail handbags and matching wallets and everyone gets a watch. She then finds phone cases for both teams and orders them, a bottle with two pacifiers, a gift set with two burp cloths and a Mariners and Seahawks bib for Emma.

Four hours later we land in Nashville and in the Audi that I rented for the duration of our stay. After a short drive, we arrive at the Holston House, find our room and get settled. Ana was in the mood for burgers, so we decided on Burger Republic. Ana decided that we should go shopping after we eat. What she does not know is that we are going to Crossroads Pets. She always wanted a puppy, so I am going to buy her one. She also wants a cat, so she'll be that too. After paying the bill, we are back in the car and on our way.

When we pull up outside the building she asks, "What are we doing here?"

I look at her, "Jason told me that you always wanted a dog and a kitten, so we are getting you one."

Stepping inside, we find the person in charge and she takes us to where we find the dogs. Ana quickly finds a dog named Tito who is only a little over a year old. Next, we head to the cattery. There's a three-month-old kitten named Hermione that Ana falls in love with. We fill out the paperwork and pay for our newest family members and make our way to PetSmart. When we arrive, Jason takes hold of Tito, Ana has Hermione and I'm carrying Emma in her car seat. Ana loves on her kitten while we pick out food, treats, bedding, toys and a collar. We get Tito the same, but also buy him some sweaters and t-shirts.

Today I have a meeting at Heart of Downtown because we are wanting to expand the Mile High Club. During the meeting Ana is taking Emma and Luke shopping. Ana said that they would meet us for dinner at Mall of Green Hill. They were going to look at houses in the Green Hill area after shopping. Half way through the meeting I get a text from Ana and it's a picture of a house. I ask her how many rooms and how much. She says 8 bedrooms 11 bathrooms 18,076 S.F and costs almost 11 million. I tell her to tell the agent that we want it and that we would meet her after dinner to sign the paperwork.

Ana texts me when she arrives letting me know she's waiting outside for me and Taylor. Once I am in the car, she announces that she would like to go to Franklin, so she can go to the American Girl store to buy a doll for Alex.

"Baby, that's fine, we can do whatever you want," I tell her.

We arrive at the American Doll store and wander around until Ana finds not only one, but three that she wants to buy and all the clothes to go with them. Our next stop is the Mall of Green Hills and the Coach store. Ana finds three bags with matching wallets, seven pairs of boots, five dresses, and four watches. She buys me three pairs of boots, three watches and three messenger bags for work. After checking out, we send the bags with Taylor and Luke and find Panera to get more energy to finish shopping. The next stop is Nordstrom to buy clothes for the kids. I had also planned on getting her more boots, we find the women's department. Ana tells me she doesn't need anything, but I convince her to buy a few more things for herself. She walks out with a few more dresses, jeans, t-shirts, hoodies, sweaters and a lot of lingerie.

Arriving back at the hotel, we settle in for the night. As I lay next to Ana, who is sleeping soundly, I smile. I know that I am a very lucky guy.


End file.
